frontierofthelostfandomcom-20200213-history
House Felice
The Shadow Of the Lion "Where Fires Burn, We Rise!"-House Felice's Motto House Felice 'We walk alone from our Cousins. Some say we were abandoned. Other's speak of being forsakened. Yet, this turn of fortune, speaks volumes above that and of the truth of the God-Emperor. He blessed our family, even if other branches fled. Our oath, shall be upheld!'- Lord Eden Felice of House Felice. The Darkest Moment On the Knight World, long ago in the 36M, there was a little known Familia of Felice, known for their stalwart warriors, brutal tactics, and glorious honors they sought. Yet, the House was divided, with 3 Heads of a council established were unhappy, with their positions and lots in life. Yet, the Mechanicus came to them, a noble house who defended their systems, who fought viciously and without respite! Lord Vixlen, Lord Druxlen, Lord Vuxlen, and Patriarch Felice, were all heroes in their own rights. Vixlen the Fox who stormed strongholds with a mere handful of men to open defenses, sabotaged gates, and made jokes out of foes, had naught any Knights, which often was problem with his views of his Eldest Brother. Lord Drexlen, was known as the Shadow or Serpent to some, though mild and as pale as his Brother Vixlen, bore eyes of purple. A clean-cut sort, who monitored information and kept all connected, a spymaster for the Patriarch, close with his brother Eden Felice, and finally Vuxlen the Hound. His Knights were few in comparison to his patriarch, but their skills of artisany that was unrivaled. They were prone to loyalty and often joining Vixlen for support, even abandoning their posts in pursuit of aiding the reckless Vixlen. Eden Felice was the Lion at the head of this Chimeric Dynasty and he would lead them to glory Then, came an offer, to the House Felice, to prove themselves loyal. They were given the task to subjugate 6 worlds within 6 Years. The Patriarch agreed. Now, why would the Adeptus Mechanicus do this? To see the purity and strength of a Quester Imperila and to see if certain elements were within the family? To reward loyalty and make them even greater? So, the war began rapidly, Vixlen leading his forces at the head, viciously assasinating and taking the heads of Lords within the ranks of the enemies. His world he was to subjugate was the smallest but most important as it was a Hiveworld. As a saboteur at heart and vicious combatant, he was without shame in his ways of defeating the enemy. Vuxlen, being the hammer of the family, felled his foes and subjugated the Independent world of his choosing with brutal efficiency before moving to Vixlen and acted as his Vanguard for the next world the pair worked upon. Yet, this gave rise to a question, why the First was taking so long. The Lion and his mighty Knights were having issues subjugating these Heretical foes. Instead of simple Soldiers and Rebels, these were enemies of the Archenemy! Such a turn of events, yet even worse it was if they knew where they would be ! Countless ambushes and countless deaths of levies of their bannerman! Vixlen and Vuxlen finished the last worlds with their forces, their might and reputation giving them such infamy that the forces of the last world gave up, especially when a detachment of Iron Fists joined their ranks! Such fortune in the the moment. The pair of brothers with their forces returned to the Patriarchs aid! Vixlen with his unpredictable nature and Vuxlen's brutal manner of war, with their lack of communication with their Eldest brothers, they would gloat and revel in the victories they bought and the systems were subjugated in 4 years! This is where the story of The Horror, that created the legendary grudge between Eden and Vixlen. Boarding their brother's mighty ship, the pair with their guard were in the middle of bawdy jokes and realized that the Serpent's Guard were slain and the Lion's Guard were injured and looking away from the pair, none able to explain to the Lords. There were signs of combat and Vixlen began sprinting, through active firefights between the forces, his panic in his face! HIS Brothers were killing one another!? Then he arrived on the bridge as brother slew brother,Druxlen was held in an embrace with a power sword through his back, smiling sadly as Vixlen, before Eden dropped the body. In that moment, he turned and Vixlen met his gaze. Evenly, the last words he spoke to his brother, sober gaze, 'I'm proud of you little Brother, yet, I'll do what I must for our family to survive.' With that the Rebellion of the Serpent was truly ended. The Fire Ignited The Patriarch was not fortunate in his darkest hour. He was having the worse of times, having manipulated his younger siblings to go fourth and take the world's that were rebelling independent of this campaign. Where they faced simple soldiers, artillery, and at worse Ships overhead of worlds, Eden Felice was battling daemon worshiping scum. He led attacks, with his Brother's forces. Then came something strange. His forces he led down a valley toward their hive city stronghold, was a passage his brother implied to be unused and held little in the way of resistance. His sons were escorting their father, brutal pair who offered their concerns, blessed by their mothers equally with a measure of intuition. Then came a shriek and wail beholden of a daemon. The three looked upward as two great figures slammed atop of Eden, Maulerfiends! The horrors bit and tore at the Knight, only to be sent careening as his Sons attempted to back up. They were trying to get shots, but due to the enclosed battlefield, the great knights were hampered. The Patriarch won by sheer violence that rivaled his opponents. His blade sweeps carved one open, while the blade traveled to cleave the other's head completely off, before stomping the maulerfiend's head in viciously and as if no-more than a finished lho stick!The darkness in him, as he slammed the blade over and over into the body. Eden Felice was enraged, so he pushed forward to his goal and found a small fort. None survived his anger! His Sons looked on with admiration and a healthy amount of fear as he laid waste to the Heretical forces. They called him the Lion of Night for a reason. His sons witnessed the Mightiest of the Partirarchs of their family make War. Yet, the war for them slowly ground to a halt as Knights of these Traitors made their presence known. Their Warband coming to slam their brutal fist at the behest of their allies. Iron Warriors once, now Forgeborne! Brutal figures with Tech-Guard bastardization and Chaos spawn. So, years would pass and each time progress was made, they'd be pushed back! Eden was shocked and horrified at this, only to realize something and something that he knew and dreaded. Years of fighting these wars, then Vixlen arrived with Vuxlen! They ignored Felice and in turn, the entire war was turned from a slowly turning defeat to a complete subjugation as the Lion's forces aided their cousin houses! Druxlen's betrayal was performed on the bridge of their flagship, the serpent's forces from planetside to ships began their betrayal and quickly were quelled by Felice's! The Lion and Serpent met for their last meeting, Eden using the Alabaster Fang, he fought his brother brutally and wrathfully! Such pain in his very heart of his brother betraying them and siding with Chaos! He spoke during their conflict of being an outsider to his brothers, being touched by the Warp more-so! The darkness in the venom in those fangs scarred his brother's in his death. As when Vixlen and Vuxlen arrived to the scene, Eden held his brother aloft, weeping into his brother's shoulder before sliding him off the blade. In that moment, he turned and Vixlen met his gaze. Evenly, the last words he spoke to his brother, sober gaze, 'I'm proud of you little Brother, yet, I'll do what I must for our family to survive.' The Admech arrived and paid their rewards for their subjugation of the system and the rebels. Uncovering their brother's plot was kept secret. Who within the Mechanicus awarded Vixlen the Warrant, that he used to take his cousin houses with and abandoning Felice, is unknown. Yet, Felice took the Knight users, the Forces from these houses and forged a new Familia Questor. His misery was fuel to his forge and with it, his house was remade stronger.